Notebook computers need to have adequate ventilation in order to work properly. Because real estate is at a premium around the outside edges of notebook computers, many manufacturers are concentrating their ventilation openings onto the bottom of the unit. In this location, however, the vents are prone to blockage, particularly when users hold the unit on their lap, a cushion, stacks of papers, and the like. As a result, notebook computers can easily become overheated. Additionally, notebook computers are operating at increasingly high temperatures. For the user who places the unit on their lap, this can mean exposure to excessive heat through vents located on the bottom, which can be quite uncomfortable.
Thus, there is a need for providing improved mobile computer systems.